Potop/Rozdział XCII
Oleńka i Anusia, wydostawszy się pod opieką Brauna z Taurogów, dotarły szczęśliwie do partii pana miecznika, który stał podówczas pod Olszą, zatem od Taurogów niezbyt daleko. Stary szlachcic, gdy je obie w dobrym zdrowiu zobaczył, naprzód oczom własnym wierzyć nie chciał, potem zapłakał z radości, a następnie wpadł w taki wojowniczy zapał, iż nie było już dla niego niebezpieczeństw. Niechby nie tylko Bogusław, ale sam król szwedzki z całą potęgą nastąpił, pan miecznik gotów był bronić swoich dziewczyn przed wszelkim nieprzyjacielem. — Pierwej polegnę — mówił — niż włos wam z głowy spadnie. Nie ten ja już człowiek, któregoście znały w Taurogach, i tak myślę, że długo opamiętają Szwedzi Girlakole, Jaswojnię, i te cięgi, które im pod samymi Rosieniami zadałem. Prawda, że zdrajca Sakowicz napadł nas niespodzianie i rozprószył, ale oto znów kilkaset szabel ma się na usługi. Pan miecznik nie bardzo przesadzał, bo rzeczywiście trudno w nim było poznać upadłego na duchu taurożańskiego jeńca. Inną wcale miał fantazję; energia jego odżyła; w polu, na koniu, znalazł się w swoim żywiole, a będąc żołnierzem dobrym, rzeczywiście kilkakrotnie już Szwedów mocno poszarpał. Że zaś wielką miał powagę w okolicy, więc też kupiła się do niego chętnie szlachta i lud prosty, a i z dalszych powiatów raz wraz któryś z Billewiczów przyprowadzał po kilkanaście lub nawet kilkadziesiąt koni. Partia miecznikowa składała się z trzystu piechoty chłopskiej i około pięciuset jeźdźców. W piechocie rzadko kto miał rusznicę, większość zbrojna była w kosy i widły; jazda stanowiła zbieraninę zamożniejszej szlachty, która z czeladzią w lasy ruszyła, i uboższej z zaścianków. Uzbrojenie jej lepsze było niż piechoty, ale bardzo rozmaite. Tyki chmielowe służyły wielu za kopie; inni nosili broń rodzinną bogatą, ale częstokroć zeszłowieczną; konie rozmaitej krwi i dobroci nie nadawały się do jednego szeregu. Mógł miecznik z takim wojskiem zastępować drogę patrolom szwedzkim, mógł wycinać większe nawet oddziały jazdy, mógł oczyszczać lasy i wsie z grasantów, których liczne watahy, złożone ze zbiegów szwedzkich, pruskich i miejscowych łotrzyków, trudniły się rozbojem, ale nie mógł na żadne miasto uderzyć. Owóż Szwedzi zmądrzeli już. Zaraz po wybuchu powstania wycięto na całej Żmudzi i Litwie tych, którzy w kwaterach rozproszeni po wsiach stali; teraz więc ci, którzy ocaleli, trzymali się naprędce obwarowanych miast, z których wychylali się tylko na bliższe ekspedycje. Stało się zatem, że pola, lasy, wioski i pomniejsze miasteczka były w ręku polskim, a za to wszystkie większe grody dzierżyli Szwedzi i rugować ich nie było sposobu. Miecznikowa partia była jedną z najlepszych; inne mniej jeszcze mogły wskórać. Na granicy Inflant powstańcy uzuchwalili się wprawdzie tak dalece, że po dwakroć Birże oblegli, które za drugim razem zmuszone były poddać się, ale chwilowa ta przewaga wypłynęła stąd, że de la Gardie pościągał na obronę Rygi przeciw carskiej potędze wszystkie wojska z pogranicznych Inflantom powiatów. Świetne jego i rzadkie w dziejach zwycięstwa kazały się jednak spodziewać, że tamta wojna wkrótce zostanie ukończoną, a potem na Żmudź nadciągną nowe i upojone triumfami wojska szwedzkie. Wszelako tymczasem dość było w lasach bezpiecznie i liczne partie powstańcze, same niewiele zdolne przedsięwziąć, mogły być wszelako pewne, że ich nieprzyjaciel po zapadłych puszczach szukać nie będzie. Dlatego pan miecznik porzucił myśl schronienia się do Puszczy Białowieskiej, bo droga do niej była bardzo daleka, a po drodze siła miast znacznych, opatrzonych w liczne prezydia. — Pan Bóg dał suchą jesień — mówił do swoich dziewcząt — za czym i łatwiej żyć, sub Jove. Każę wam namiocik foremny sporządzić, babę do usług wam dam, i zostaniecie w obozie. Nie masz w tych czasiech bezpieczniejszego schronienia jak w lasach. Billewicze moje do cna spalone; na dwory grasanci nachodzą, a często i podjazdy szwedzkie. Gdzie wam bezpieczniej głowy przytulić jako przy mnie, który kilkaset szabel mam do rozporządzenia? Przyjdą zaś później słoty, to wam się jaką chacinę w głębokich ostępach wynajdzie. Myśl ta podobała się bardzo pannie Borzobohatej, bo w partii było kilku młodych Billewiczów, grzecznych kawalerów, a wreszcie mówiono bez ustanku, że pan Babinicz w te strony ciągnie. Spodziewała się tedy Anusia, że nadciągnąwszy, w mig Szwedów wyżenie, a potem... potem będzie, co Bóg da. Oleńka sądziła również, że najbezpieczniej przy partii, chciała się tylko od Taurogów oddalić, pościgu Sakowicza się obawiając. — Pójdźmy ku Wodoktom — rzekła — tam będziem między swymi. Choćby też były spalone, są Mitruny i wszystkie zaścianki okoliczne. Niepodobna, by cały kraj tamtejszy w pustynię miał być zmieniony. Lauda w razie niebezpieczeństwa będzie nas bronić. — Ba, wszyscy laudańscy z Wołodyjowskim wyszli — zaoponował młody Jur Billewicz. — Zostali starzy i wyrostki, wreszcie nawet niewiasty tamtejsze bronić się w razie potrzeby umieją. Puszcze tam także większe niż tu; Domaszewicze Myśliwi albo Gościewicze Dymni do Rogowskiej nas zawiodą, w której żaden nieprzyjaciel nas nie odnajdzie. — A ja, taborek i was ubezpieczywszy, będę na Szwedów wypadał i znosił tych, którzy się na brzegi puszczańskie odważą — rzekł pan miecznik. — To jest przednia myśl! Nic tu po nas, tam większe usługi oddać można. Kto wie, czy miecznik nie dlatego chwycił się tak skwapliwie rady panny Aleksandry, że w duszy także nieco się Sakowicza obawiał, który do rozpaczy przywiedzion mógł być straszny. Rada jednak była sama w sobie mądrą, dlatego wszystkim od razu przypadła do smaku, więc miecznik tego samego jeszcze dnia wysłał pod dowództwem Jura Billewicza piechotę, ażeby się przedzierała lasami w kierunku Krakinowa; sam zaś z jazdą ruszył w dwa dni później, zasięgnąwszy wprzód dokładnych wieści, czy z Kiejdan lub z Rosień, między którymi musiał przechodzić, nie wyszły jakie znaczniejsze szwedzkie wojska. Szli z wolna i ostrożnie. Panny jechały na chłopskich wózkach, a czasami na podjezdkach, o które miecznik się wystarał. Anusia, dostawszy w darze od Jura lekką szabelkę, przewiesiła ją mężnie przez siebie na jedwabnych rapciach i w kołpaczku nałożonym z fantazją na głowę oganiała, niby jaki rotmistrz, chorągiew. Bawił ją pochód i szable błyszczące w słońcu, i rozkładane nocą ogniska. Zachwycali się nią wielce młodzi oficerowie i żołnierze, a ona strzygła oczyma na wszystkie strony, rozpuszczała w pochodzie warkocze po to, by je po trzy razy na dzień zaplatać nad brzegami jasnych strumieni, które zastępowały jej zwierciadło. Mówiła często, że chce widzieć bitwę, aby dać przykład męstwa, ale w rzeczy samej wcale nie pragnęła bitwy; chciała tylko pogrążyć serca wszystkich młodych wojowników, jakoż i pogrążyła ich liczbę niepomierną. Oleńka także jakoby na nowo odżyła po opuszczeniu Taurogów. Tam zabijała ją niepewność losu i ciągła obawa, teraz czuła się bezpieczniejszą w głębinach leśnych. Zdrowe powietrze wracało jej siły. Widok żołnierstwa, broni, ruch i gwar obozowy działały jak balsam na zmęczoną jej duszę. I jej również sprawiał przyjemność pochód wojsk, a możliwe niebezpieczeństwa nie przestraszały bynajmniej, bo przecie rycerska krew płynęła w jej żyłach. Mniej okazując się żołnierzom, nie pozwalając sobie buszować na podjezdku przed szeregami, mniej też ściągała na się oczu. Ale natomiast otaczał ją szacunek powszechny. Uśmiechały się wąsate twarze żołnierskie na widok Anusi, a odkrywały się głowy, gdy Oleńka zbliżała się do ognisk. Szacunek ów zmienił się później w uwielbienie. Nie było też bez tego, by jakie serce nie zabiło dla niej w młodej piersi, jeno że oczy nie śmiały na nią patrzeć tak wprost, jak na ową czarnuszkę-Ukrainkę. Szli lasami, zaroślami, często wysyłając przed sobą zwiady, i aż dopiero siódmego dnia przybyli późną już nocą do Lubicza, który leżał na skraju laudańskiej okolicy, stanowiąc jakoby wrota do niej. Konie tak były dnia tego zmęczone, że mimo przedstawień Oleńki niepodobna było ruszyć dalej, więc miecznik zakazał dziewczynie wydziwiać i roztasował partię na nocleg. Sam z pannami stanął we dworze, bo i czas był mglisty, a chłodny bardzo. Dziwnym trafem dwór nie był spalony. Nieprzyjaciel oszczędził go prawdopodobnie z poleceń księcia Janusza Radziwiłła, dlatego że był Kmicicowy, a chociaż później książę dowiedział się o odstępstwie pana Andrzeja, zapomniał lub nie miał czasu wydać nowych rozkazów. Powstańcy uważali całą majętność za billewiczowską własność, grasanci nie śmieli rabować pod bokiem Laudy. Więc nie zmieniło się w nim nic. Oleńka wchodziła ze strasznym uczuciem bólu i goryczy pod ten dach. Znała tu każdy kąt, lecz niemal z każdym łączyło się jakoweś wspomnienie Kmicicowego występku. Oto przed nią sala jadalna, ubrana w konterfekty Billewiczów i w czaszki leśnego zwierza. Potrzaskane kulami czaszki są jeszcze na gwoździach, pochlastane szablami portrety spoglądają surowo ze ścian, jakoby chciały mówić: "Patrz, dziewczyno, patrz, nasza wnuczko, to on świętokradzką ręką pociął wizerunki naszych ziemskich postaci, dawno spoczywających już w grobach !" Oleńka czuła, że oczu nie zmruży w tym domu splamionym. Zdało jej się, że w ciemnych kątach komnat snują się jeszcze widma strasznych kompanionów, buchające ogniem z nozdrzy. I jakże prędko przechodził ten człowiek, tak przez nią kochany, od swawoli do występku, od występku do coraz większych zbrodni, od porąbania wizerunków do rozpusty, do spalenia Upity i Wołmontowicz, do porwania jej samej z Wodoktów, dalej do służby radziwiłłowskiej, do zdrady, ukoronowanej obietnicą podniesienia ręki na króla, na ojca całej Rzeczypospolitej... Noc biegła, a sen nie chwytał się powiek nieszczęsnej Oleńki. Wszystkie rany duszy odnowiły się w niej i poczęły piec boleśnie. Wstyd na nowo palił jej policzki; oczy nie roniły w tej chwili łez, ale serce ogarniała taka żałość niezmierna, że nie mogąca się w tym biednym sercu pomieścić... Żałość za czym? Za tym, co by być mogło, gdyby on był inny, gdyby przy swych narowach, dzikości i swawoli choć serce przynajmniej miał uczciwe, gdyby wreszcie miał choć miarę w zbrodni, gdyby istniała jakaś granica, przez którą by przejść nie był zdolen. Przecie jej serce przebaczyłoby tak wiele... Spostrzegła mękę towarzyszki Anusia i dorozumiała się powodu, bo jej poprzednio już całą historię stary miecznik wyśpiewał, więc mając serce dobre, podeszła ku pannie Billewiczównie i zarzuciwszy jej ręce na szyję, rzekła: — Oleńka! ty w tym domu od boleści się wijesz... Oleńka z początku nie chciała nic mówić, jeno poczęła się trząść całym ciałem jako osinowy liść, a w końcu płacz straszny, rozpaczliwy wyrwał się z jej piersi. Chwyciwszy konwulsyjnie rękę Anusi, głowę swą jasną wsparła na jej ramieniu i łkanie targało nią jak wicher krzewem. Anusia długo czekać musiała, zanim przeszło, wreszcie gdy Oleńka uspokoiła się nieco, ozwała się po cichu: — Oleńka, módlmy się za niego... A tamta obu rękoma zakryła oczy. — Nie... mogę!... — rzekła z wysileniem. I po chwili zagarniając gorączkowo w tył włosy, które opadły jej na skronie, poczęła mówić zdyszanym głosem: — Widzisz... nie mogę... Ty szczęśliwa!... Twój Babinicz zacny, sławny... przed Bogiem... i ojczyzną... Ty szczęśliwa! Mnie się nie wolno nawet modlić:.. Tu wszędy krew ludzka... zgliszcza! Żeby choć ojczyzny nie zdradził! żeby się króla sprzedać nie podjął!... Ja poprzednio już wszystko przebaczyłam... w Kiejdanach... bom myślała... bo miłowałam go... z całego serca!... Ale teraz nie mogę... O Boże miłosierny! nie mogę!... Chciałabym sama nie żyć... i żeby on już nie żył! Na to Anusia: — Za każdą duszę modlić się wolno, bo Bóg miłosierniejszy od ludzi i przyczyny wie, których ludzie często nie wiedzą. To rzekłszy klękła do modlitwy, a Oleńka rzuciła się krzyżem na ziemię i przeleżała tak aż do rana. Nazajutrz gruchnęła wieść po okolicy, że pan miecznik Billewicz jest na Laudzie. Na tę wieść, kto żyw był, wychodził witać. Więc z lasów okolicznych wychodzili starcy zgrzybiali i niewiasty z dziećmi małymi. Dwa lata nie siał już nikt ni orał w zaściankach. Same zaścianki były częścią spalone i puste. Ludność żyła w lasach. Mężowie w sile wieku poszli z panem Wołodyjowskim lub do różnych partii, tylko wyrostkowie strzegli i bronili resztek dobytku, i bronili dobrze, ale pod osłoną puszcz. Witano tedy miecznika, jak zbawcę, wielkim płaczem radości, bo tym prostym ludziom zdało się, że kiedy miecznik przyszedł i panna wraca do dawnego gniazda, to już musi być wojnie i klęskom koniec. Jakoż zaraz poczęli wracać do zaścianków i zganiać półdziki dobytek z najgłębszych ostępów. Szwedzi siedzieli wprawdzie niedaleko, obwarowani szańcami w Poniewieżu, ale wobec miecznikowej siły i innych okolicznych partii, które można było przywołać w razie potrzeby, mniej już na nich zważano. Pan Tomasz zamierzał nawet uderzyć na Poniewież, aby całkiem powiat oczyścić; czekał tylko, by jeszcze więcej luda zebrało się pod jego chorągiew, a zwłaszcza by jego piechocie dostarczono strzelb, których znaczną liczbę mieli ukrytą w lasach Domaszewicze Myśliwi; tymczasem oglądał się po okolicy, przejeżdżając od wioski do wioski. Ale smutna to była lustracja. W Wodoktach dwór był spalony i połowa wsi; Mitruny również; Wołmontowicze Butrymów, które swego czasu spalił Kmicic, odbudowały się po pożarze i dziwnym trafem ocalały; za to Drożejkany i Mozgi Domaszewiczów były spalone do cna; Pacunele do połowy, Morozy całkiem, Goszczuny najsroższego losu doznały, bo i ludność była do połowy w pień wycięta, a wszyscy mężczyźni, od starców do kilkunastoletnich chłopaków, mieli z rozkazu pułkownika Rosy poucinane ręce. Tak wojna deptała strasznie te okolice, takie były skutki zdrady księcia Janusza Radziwiłła. Lecz nim miecznik skończył lustrację i postawił swoje chorągwie piechoty, przyszły znów wieści radosne zarazem i straszne, które tysiącznym echem rozbrzmiały od chaty do chaty. Jurek Billewicz poszedłszy w kilkadziesiąt koni z podjazdem pod Poniewież i zachwyciwszy kilku Szwedów pierwszy dowiedział się o bitwie pod Prostkami. Następnie co nowina, to przychodziło więcej szczegółów, tak cudownych, że na baśń zakrawały. — Pan Gosiewski — powtarzano — zbił grafa Waldeka, Izraela i księcia Bogusława. Wojsko zniesione ze szczętem, wodzowie w niewoli! Całe Prusy jednym ogniem płoną! W kilka tygodni później jeszcze jedno groźne nazwisko poczęły powtarzać usta ludzkie: nazwisko Babinicza. — Babinicz głównie do wiktorii pod Prostkami się przyczynił — mówiono na całej Żmudzi. — Babinicz księcia Bogusława własną ręką usiekł i pojmał. A dalej: — Babinicz pali Prusy elektorskie, idzie jako śmierć ku Żmudzi, ścina, ziemię a niebo zostawuje. W końcu zaś: — Babinicz Taurogi spalił. Sakowicz uciekł przed nim i po lasach się kryje... Ostatni wypadek zaszedł zbyt blisko, by długo pozostać mógł wątpliwym. Jakoż wieść sprawdziła się w zupełności. Anusia Borzobohata przez cały czas, gdy te wieści dochodziły, żyła jakby w odurzeniu, śmiała się i płakała na przemian, tupała nogami, gdy kto nie wierzył, i powtarzała wszystkim, czy kto chciał, czy nie chciał słuchać: — Ja pana Babinicza znam! On mnie z Zamościa do pana Sapiehy przywiózł. Największy to w świecie wojownik. Nie wiem, czyli pan Czarniecki mu dorówna. On to — pod panem Sapiehą służąc — całkiem księcia Bogusława w czasie pierwszej wyprawy pognębił... On, jestem pewna, że nie kto inny, pod Prostkami go usiekł. Da on panu Sakowiczowi i takim dziesięciu jak Sakowicz!... A Szwedów w miesiąc z całej Żmudzi wymiecie! Jakoż zaręczenia jej poczęły się prędko sprawdzać. Nie było już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że groźny wojownik, zwany Babiniczem, posunął się od Taurogów w głąb ku północy kraju. Pod Kołtyniami zbił pułkownika Baldona i oddział jego zniósł ze szczętem; pod Worniami wyciął piechotę szwedzką, która cofała się przed nim do Telsz; pod Telszami stoczył większą zwycięską bitwę z dwoma pułkownikami, Normanem i Hudenskiöldem, w której Hudenskiöld poległ, a Norman z niedobitkami nie oparł się aż w Zagórach, na samej granicy żmudzkiej. Z Telsz ruszył Babinicz ku Kurszanom, pędząc przed sobą mniejsze oddziały szwedzkie, które na gwałt chroniły się przed nim pod skrzydła znaczniejszych załóg. Od Taurogów i Połągi do Birż i Wiłkomierza brzmiało imię zwycięzcy. Rozpowiadano o okrucieństwach, których się nad Szwedami dopuszczał; mówiono, że wojska jego, złożone początkowo z niewielkiego czambułu Tatarów i chorągiewki wolentarzy, rosną z dnia na dzień, bo kto żyw, biegnie do niego, wszystkie partie łączą się z nim, a on ujmuje je w kluby żelazne i prowadzi na nieprzyjaciela. Umysły tak dalece były jego zwycięstwami zajęte, że wieść o klęsce, jaką pan Gosiewski poniósł od Szteinboka pod Filipowem, przeszła prawie bez echa. Babinicz był bliższym, i Babiniczem więcej się zajmowano. Anusia co dzień błagała miecznika, ażeby szedł łączyć się ze wsławionym wojownikiem. Popierała ją i Oleńka, naglili wszyscy oficerowie i szlachta, którą sama ciekawość podniecała. Ale nie była to rzecz łatwa. Naprzód, Babinicz był w innej stronie; po wtóre, często zapadał tak, że po całych tygodniach nie było o nim słychać, i wypływał znów razem z wieścią o nowym zwycięstwie; po trzecie, wszystkie oddziały i załogi szwedzkie z miast i miasteczek, chroniąc się przed nim, zagrodziły wielkimi kupami drogę, na koniec za Rosieniami pojawił się znaczny oddział Sakowicza, o którym przyniesiono wiadomość, że niszczy wszystko przed sobą straszliwie i mękami ludzi morząc o partię billewiczowską ich bada. Miecznik nie tylko nie mógł ruszyć ku Babiniczowi, ale obawiał się, czy mu w okolicach Laudy nie stanie się wkrótce za ciasno. Więc sam nie wiedząc, co począć, zwierzył się Jurkowi Billewiczowi, że ma zamiar w lasy rogowskie na wschód się cofać. Jurek wygadał się zaraz z nowiną przed Anusią, ta zaś poszła wprost do miecznika. — Stryjku najmilszy — rzekła do niego (bo tak nazywała go zawsze, gdy chciała coś na nim wydębić) — słyszałam, iż uciekać mamy. Zali to nie wstyd tak znamienitemu żołnierzowi pierzchać na samą wieść o nieprzyjacielu? — Waćpanna musisz we wszystko swoje trzy grosze wścibić — odrzekł skłopotany miecznik. — To nie waćpanny rzecz. — Dobrze, to się sobie cofajcie, a ja tu zostanę. — Żeby cię Sakowicz złowił? obaczysz! — Sakowicz mnie nie złowi, bo mnie pan Babinicz obroni. — Właśnie też będzie wiedział, gdzie waćpanna jesteś! Powiedziałem raz, że się nie zdołamy do niego przedrzeć. — Ale on może przyjść do nas. Ja jego znajoma; żebym tylko mogła wysłać do niego list, jestem pewna, żeby tu przyszedł, wprzód Sakowicza pobiwszy. On mnie trochę lubił, to by i nie odmówił ratunku. — A kto się podejmie list zanieść? — Przez pierwszego lepszego chłopa można posłać... — A nie zawadzi, nie zawadzi, w żadnym razie nie zawadzi. Oleńka ma bystry rozum, ale i waćpannie go nie brakuje. Choćbyśmy się mieli tymczasem przed przeważną siłą w lasy uchylić, zawsze będzie dobrze, żeby Babinicz przyszedł w te strony, bo tym sposobem prędzej się z nim połączym. Próbuj waćpanna. Posłańcy się znajdą i ludzie pewni... Uradowana Anusia tak dobrze zaczęła próbować, że tego samego dnia znalazła sobie aż dwóch posłańców, i to nie chłopów, bo jednego Jurka Billewicza, drugiego Brauna. Obaj mieli wziąść po liście jednobrzmiącym, aby w każdym razie, jeśli nie ten, to ów mógł go wręczyć Babiniczowi. Z samym listem miała Anusia więcej kłopotu, lecz wreszcie napisała go w następujących słowach: "W ostatniej toni piszę do Waćpana, jeśli mnie pamiętasz (choć wątpię, bo co byś tam miał Waćpan pamiętać!), abyś mi na ratunek przybył. Lecz tylko po życzliwości Waćpana, którą mi w drodze z Zamościa okazywałeś, śmiem się tego spodziewać, że mnie w nieszczęściu nie zaniechasz. Jestem w partii pana Billewicza, miecznika rosieńskiego, który mi przytułek dał, bom jego krewną, pannę Billewiczównę, z niewoli taurożańskiej wyprowadziła. I jego, i nas obie oblega zewsząd nieprzyjaciel, a mianowicie Szwedzi i niejaki pan Sakowicz, przed którego grzeszną natarczywością musiałam uciekać i w obozie szukać schronienia. Wiem, żeś mnie Waćpan nie lubił, choć Bóg widzi, nic ci nie uczyniłam złego, a życzyłam i życzę zawsze z całego serca. Ale i nie lubiąc ocal biedną sierotę ze srogich rąk nieprzyjacielskich. Bóg zasię wynagrodzi ci to stokrotnie i ja będę się modlić za Waćpana, którego dziś jeno dobrym opiekunem, potem zaś zbawcą moim będę nazywała do śmierci..." Gdy wysłańcy opuszczali już obóz, Anusia bacząc. na jakie niebezpieczeństwa się narażają, zlękła się o nich i koniecznie zatrzymać ich pragnęła. Nawet ze łzami w oczach poczęła prosić miecznika, żeby im jechać nie pozwolił, bo listy i chłopi mogą zanieść, chłopom zaś i przedostać się będzie łatwiej. Lecz Braun i Jurko Billewicz uparli się tak, że żadne przedstawienia nie pomogły. Jeden i drugi chcieli się w gotowości do usług przesadzić, żaden zaś nie przewidywał, co go czeka. Albowiem w tydzień później Braun wpadł w ręce Sakowicza, który kazał go ze skóry obedrzeć, biedny zaś Jurko został zastrzelony za Poniewieżem, w ucieczce przed podjazdem szwedzkim. Oba listy wpadły w ręce nieprzyjaciół. Kategoria:Potop